


Wynonna Earp: The Doll House

by Destined2Write



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destined2Write/pseuds/Destined2Write
Summary: After a rough run in with Cleo Clanton, Wynonna is gifted with a gift that she never asked for...a Waverly size reminder that she’s turning thirty. Will she embrace the change or will this change come at a dangerous cost?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Kudos: 6





	Wynonna Earp: The Doll House

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not your typical pairing but I like a challenge.

Wynonna Earp: The Doll House

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of it, but I sure do love all of it. Thanks to Lady Andres and Lord Beau and their beautiful family of writers, creators and cast. Earper4LIFE

Chapter One.

“Jeremy, I will never get women.” Doc stated as he and Jeremy pulled up to the Homestead in Charlene. “The fact that Cleo would want to keep this Clanton feud up is pure tarnation.”  
“Well Waverly did kill her Mom; Wynonna shot her brother and Rachel’s actions might have cost Billy his life.” Jeremy muttered as Doc looked at him with a smirk to shut up. “But yeah, never get them…the Women.”  
“Let’s hope Wynonna has a logical plan of attack rather than her go to, of whiskey and nothing.” Doc said getting out and shutting the door as Jeremy followed suit.

Once at the porch, they found a box outside the front door, suddenly a random buzzy type noise came from the box As Doc looked back at Jeremy, confused, he took his gun out and gently made his way over to the box. As he peered in, he stopped.  
“It would seem someone’s offered the Earp’s a…doll?” he said thrown off.  
“A doll?” Jeremy replied, he quickly went ahead of Doc and lifted the doll up. “Wow, this thing is…”  
“Old.” Doc said with admiration.  
“I was going to say creepy and ugly but...” Jeremy stopped midway. He then looked back down in the box and found a note in it. He gave the doll to Doc and reached for the note. “Apparently said doll is a gift for Wynonna.”  
“A doll for Wynonna?”  
“For her thirtieth birthday?” Jeremy replied confused.

Later…  
“A doll?” Wynonna said holding the doll as it made that creepy sound. “Creepy” she repulsed as she threw it back into the box. As Waverly and Nicole came into the house with Rachel in tow. They came into the kitchen. “Nice for you love quacks to join us, and you’re degenerate.” Wynonna said with an attitude.  
“What’s got your knickers in a bunch?” Rachel added.  
“I call a meeting and my team is just streamlining and coming in casual, while a looney Kardashian wannabe is coming for us and striking deals with monsters.”  
“Wynonna, calm down, we were” Nicole began, as Waverly placed a cake box down in front of Wynonna.  
“I had hoped to surprise you with candles but since you’re blocking the way to the refrigerator. Wynonna, Happy Birthday!” Waverly overwhelming announced presenting a cake in the shape of peacemaker. As Wynonna stared at the cake, she began to laugh in a strange way. She then stopped and got serious.  
“What the crap is wrong with you all?” Wynonna straight shot.  
“Wynonna?” Waverly replied.  
“You don’t get it…I told you last week, I didn’t want to celebrate in any way shape or form. We were just attacked, our home, our people and your surprising”  
“Wynonna, I know your upset at what Cleo did, but we were trying to do something nice for you, for once.” Nicole added.  
“Nice, would have been come when I call, not show up with a cake.” Wynonna replied leaving out of the house. As everyone looked at each other taken back by Wynonna’s reaction, Jeremy looked down at the box and the doll. As the doll’s eyes glowed in a green, so did his. With a blink, his eyes returned to normal, he then turned toward everyone with a confused look.  
“Maybe Wynonna’s right, we should just focus on forming a plan for Cleo, so why don’t we pause and meet tomorrow.” Waverly added.  
“Well, I was planning on going to check with Amon, to see what details I may find on Cleo’s deals and doings.” Doc replied.  
“Thanks Doc.” Waverly continued, Doc tipped his hat and left out of the house.  
“Well, I’ve got homework.” Rachel added leaving, suddenly the doll made that strange noise.  
“Hey, Jeremy, can you take this ugly doll out to the trash.” Jeremy just stood there looking at them.  
“Jeremy?” Waverly called out, she shook her head and placed the box in his hands. “Out to the trash.” She pointed towards the door. As Jeremy looked at her confused, he walked towards the door with the box and left.  
“So, what was that all about?” Waverly replied.  
“Well, she did say she didn’t want to celebrate but” Nicole consoled. “you Gibson’d her and forced her to do something she didn’t want to.”  
“That’s a thing?” Waverly said with a grin.  
“Well, its kind of becomes one when a demon forces your Mom to do a binding spell.”  
“Touché.”  
“It’s just, I thought once the curse was over, she’d finally at least have some normality. Now it’s Clanton this and Black Badge that but never Wynonna Earp.”  
“Babe, I love you but when you are a servant of others, you wake up and that’s what’s on your mind all day. I mean I used to think about Beau and his diner, Summer Winston and her boutique. You know the town peoples who stayed, who try to live their lives. It’s one of the things Nedley taught me. I think that Wynonna has always loved Purgatory and that relationship wasn’t the best. But, after some give and some take, she has come to the point where this is her home. She’s a Purger.” She added as Waverly looked at her with a grim. “Yep…that didn’t come out as I imagined. I was trying to liken it to those fandoms for tv shows.”  
“And that is why, you are my partner, or you will be…” Waverly said putting her arms around Nicole’s neck. “my forever Haught. When I do Gibson things, you always bring me back to my Earp Haught self or will it be Haught Earp?”  
“Either way sounds sexy.” Nicole said pulling Waverly into a kiss.

Wynonna stood in the barn staring at everything. She looked at her hands and her clothes, when Jeremy came in, she in fear turned around. As their eyes locked, Jeremy placed the box down. He then walked over and without warning kissed Wynonna passionately. As they pulled back slightly, Wynonna laid against Jeremy’s chest.  
“Maria, how I’ve waited for you.” Jeremy said in a deep French undertone.  
“Oh Kingsley.” Wynonna said in a French accent. “nous nous sommes retroves mon amour.” (We have found each other again my love)  
“Oui.”  
“He will never let you and I be together Kingsley.” Wynonna replied.  
“Then we shall be right now, but if only for tonight.” Jeremy added. Suddenly Jeremy held Wynonna’s cheek, he then began to kiss her, as she kissed back. As she helped him out of his shirt, suddenly they fell on her bed.

DOC looked down at his car radio. [10:00PM] it read. Suddenly a green hue appeared in his eyes. “Kingsley!” He growled, as he looked up, he swerved...  
CRASH!

[Part Two on the way…]


End file.
